


Standards

by triplebang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Step-Sibling Incest, changbin is a hyunjin fanboy, hyunjin never actually appears though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplebang/pseuds/triplebang
Summary: All Changbin wants to do is live his life and obsess over his favorite idol. He certainly does not need this new Lee Minho guy to waltz into his life, supposedly as his new brother, and turn it into a miserable hell.





	Standards

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: This fic includes step-brother incest, and then probably dubious consent. I'll have to add additional warnings if there are more as I write. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way think that anything depicted in my fics is acceptable in real life. I strongly believe that these kinds of things should remain within the confines of fiction, and I expect you to be able to make that distinction. Please do not believe that any of this content is normal in any way. I do not intend to glorify any of this. Additionally, please do not force my fics onto other people. I tag my things so that those who get triggered by this kind of content can avoid it. I do not intend to purposefully harm anyone. 
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd cause I'm impatient, so... Yeah!

Changbin didn’t deserve this. Sure, he has his flaws, and sure, he’s a little bit of a weirdo; even he can admit that much. However, this is totally uncalled for. His life is already pretty terrible as it is, and yet his dad decides to force more bullshit upon him, as if he hadn’t already cursed him enough by bringing him into this world.

There’s been this bitter taste at the back of his throat for the past few months now. A woman, one that Changbin was entirely unfamiliar with, had started slithering into his divorced dad’s life. And maybe that on its own Changbin could have ignored, but no, it couldn’t just stop there. The woman has to move in with them, and on top of it all, she’s got a son of her own, only slightly older than Changbin.

You can call him rude, but he really doesn’t think that he’s going to like this guy. He’s spoken with the woman before, and he didn’t like her attitude. He’d never say anything to his dad though; he can recognize that the man needs this. Anyway, her son can’t be any better than her. Also, Changbin is used to being an only son, so one could imagine what kind of displeasure he feels at the thought of there being another one.

In fact, he’s staring at the other one right now, entering through the doorway with his bags, mother right behind him. Of course he’s taller than Changbin, everybody is. What Changbin hates is how bright his eyes appear when he looks up, and they make brief eye contact. The guy doesn’t smile at him or anything, just turns back to Changbin’s father and greets him.

Maybe Changbin should go up to them and introduce himself, help them out with their bags and lead the guy to his room or something, but a petty side of him simply wants to go back to laying on his bed and scrolling through social media. He settles on just staring from a distance.

Or, at least he was going to, until his dad calls out and says, “Changbin, come say hello.” Truthfully, he feels a bit childish, watching them from afar like a kid and needing to be called over. He begrudgingly waddles over, trying to wipe the heavy frown off his face and replace it with a mild scowl instead. “Minho, this is my son. You guys are going to be brothers now.”

Minho, huh. This Minho guy looks at Changbin for a few solid seconds before the corners of his mouth turn upwards, forming a cat-like grin. “Nice to meet you, Changbin,” he greets. His voice is as soft as he looks. The way he speaks and looks almost seems effeminate, but there’s no mistaking that this is a man. He holds his hand out for Changbin to shake.

Changbin grabs onto it and gets taken aback by how firm the elder’s grip is, contrasting with his softer appearance. “Nice to meet you,” he replies with a grunt, and it takes a split second before he’s able to tear his hand away from Minho, who wouldn’t let go. Very weird. This guy is already odd, and Changbin gets a bad feeling about this. He’s never going to be able to feel comfortable in his own house ever again. Perhaps this would be a good reason to start saving up enough to move out…

He turns around and greets the woman, who smiles at him in a way that he finds incredibly irritating. Then, he immediately turns around and goes to his room, unable to deal with these new people. As he walks away, he hears his dad sigh and say, “He’s a bit antisocial, but I’m sure he’ll warm up to you guys soon.”

Changbin is _not_ antisocial, okay? He just doesn’t like people intruding into his space uninvited. Can you blame him for not wanting to interact with complete strangers who are now supposed to be living with him? God, Changbin might never leave his room ever again.

He closes the door to his bedroom and sighs, hearing the annoying distant muffled voices. He’s going to have to start getting used to those. Plopping down onto his bed, he pulls out his phone and goes to find the one thing that will definitely make him feel better: Hwang Hyunjin.

Hyunjin is an idol from a recently debuted group called Lost Boys that Changbin got super into. They had a survival show before their debut, and through it he’s learned to love and appreciate all of the members. His heart broke into a million pieces when two of them got eliminated, but it got put back together when they were able to debut all together after all. They’ve only just recently had their first comeback, but Changbin is already so deeply attached to them; he’s never felt this strongly about a group before.

Though he loves all of the members, one of them particularly stands out to him. He doesn’t know what it is about Hyunjin. Sure, he’s got amazing visuals; literally everybody thinks that Hyunjin is attractive, so it’s no shock that Changbin does too. But then, he also has a super cute and sweet personality, completely opposite to what he’s like on stage. His cute and sexy mixture makes Changbin’s gut twist; it’s so intoxicating. There’s just really something about him that he can’t get enough of, and no matter how bad Changbin feels, Hyunjin always makes him feel better.

His existence is so comforting and fills Changbin with a nice, happy and warm feeling. Whenever he watches him on a show or during their lives, he feels like he’s at home. His love for Hyunjin is so strong, he can’t even explain it. He wouldn’t tell anyone this, but Hyunjin is honestly his favorite person. Maybe he’s a bit obsessed, but Changbin finds comfort in him that he doesn’t find anywhere else.

Not many people know about his Hyunjin infatuation, though. Only his closest friends and even then, he knows he shouldn’t talk about Hyunjin too often, though he still does. He doesn’t want people to get the wrong idea. As in… he doesn’t want people to think he’s gay. Which, to be fair, he probably is, but he doesn’t know for sure. He’s definitely attracted to men, having always had an interest in boy groups and finding them attractive, but he can’t say that he’s really had a crush on any guy in real life. Girls are even more of a mystery to him; he doesn’t usually interact with them, and he’s not all that interested in girl groups beyond just their music.

He’s expressed his interest in boy groups before to his dad, and the man seemed weirded out by it, asking why he doesn’t focus on girl groups instead. Changbin would lie and say that it’s purely because of the music, but he could tell that his father started getting onto him, so he stopped talking about it. He’s started hiding his posters and merchandise, then he’s learned to lie about where he’s going. He’d say that he’ll be hanging out at Jisung’s place or something, when in reality he’d force his friend to go watch performances with him, which he doesn’t even get to do often. He’s kind of embarrassed, always being one of the only guys around.

His very close friends are kind of chill about it. Chan and Jisung are the ones that he trusts the most, and the ones he very frequently rants to whenever Hyunjin does something super hot. They don’t care that Changbin is attracted to guys, but they do find his rambling annoying from time to time, especially when the three of them are supposed to be working on music together. Changbin can’t help it though, he has so much love for Hyunjin in his chest that it’s bound to burst every now and then.

Nobody else is supposed to know about this part of his life, however, even if it’s a pretty sizable one. As much as he loves Hyunjin, his fear of getting bullied for it is stronger. He’s seen the way people talk about those who are attracted to the same gender and, well, Changbin doesn’t want to be seen like that. Nobody needs to know how hard he gets whenever he sees a slither of Hyunjin’s stomach.

He scrolls his Twitter account, staring at the pictures from the fansign that Lost Boys had yesterday. He saves every picture of Hyunjin that he can find, admiring how cute he looks wearing cat ears and playing with random toys. He listens to a clip of Hyunjin giggling over and over again, and this has to be his new favorite sound in the entire world. Changbin’s heart genuinely hurts with how much he loves him. The urge he has to kiss his forehead is overwhelming, and the sadness he gets from knowing that he’s never going to get to do that makes him miserable.

Changbin doesn’t ever want to get a girlfriend, or even a boyfriend. Nobody is ever going to match up to Hyunjin, and although he knows he’s being unreasonable, his brain won’t allow him to lower his standards. Whatever, though, it’s not like anyone’s ever going to be interested in a weirdo like Changbin, Hyunjin obsession aside. He knows he’s kind of odd and kind of annoying, and he can’t recall a single time that anyone’s ever been attracted to him in all of his nineteen years of being alive. But that’s fine, because he has Hyunjin.

Suddenly, there’s a knock at his door. He groans and closes his phone, throwing it next to him onto his bed, then gets up to open it. He was expecting his father to be on the other side, ready to scold him for how rude it’s being, but no. Instead, there stands Minho, smile on his face. “Hey, Changbinnie.”

_Changbinnie?_ Are they that close? Most certainly not. Changbin frowns at him, but doesn’t know what to respond with. “What?” is the only thing he has to say.

“’What?’ Don’t you think you’re being kind of rude?” asks Minho, voice raised in pitch, as though he’s talking to a child.

Not wanting to start anything, especially since he’s going to have to live with this man, Changbin clears his throat and says, “Sorry. Is there something you need?” He tries sounding as polite as possible, but he thinks that Minho can still tell that his presence is unwanted.

“Yeah, I just wanted to get to know my new brother,” replies Minho sweetly. Something about the way he says it sets Changbin off, but he can’t put his finger on it. “Is that alright? Your dad told me you need to warm up to people, so prepare for me to set your body on fire,” he jokes, but doesn’t even laugh or anything. He kind of almost sounds like he’s serious about it.

Changbin tries his best to not grimace and says, “Sure, fine.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, Minho pushes into his room unprompted, and Changbin clenches his jaw, trying not to get angry. The elder makes himself comfortable on his desk chair, looking around the room.

“Kind of messy in here,” he points out, as if Changbin wasn’t aware. “Do you sleep with those?” Minho asks, pointing towards the plush toys Changbin keeps on his bed.

“Yeah,” he replies simply, heading back towards the bed and sitting on it, facing Minho.

“Cute,” Minho chuckles. “How old are you?”

“Nineteen,” Changbin answers. “You?”

“Twenty. So you’re an adult but you still sleep with toys?” he asks almost condescendingly. Changbin did not decide to put up with him just so that he could come in here and insult him. What the hell?

“What of it?” He tries to sound as casual and tough as possible, trying to act like he’s so confident that it doesn’t affect him, even though it certainly does. Now he feels weird about his plushies. He’s going to have to put up a tough front with this guy, he can tell already.

“Nothing, I just think it’s kind of endearing.” Minho twirls around in his chair and stares at the various books and papers on Changbin’s desk.

Changbin scoffs and says, “It’s not endearing.” He picks up his phone and starts looking through it as Minho idly sits around observing things.

“What’s this?” he eventually hears him ask. Changbin looks up again and sees that Minho’s holding a paper, probably one of many that has lyrics written on it.

“Oh, those are lyrics. I’m part of this small rap group with two other friends called 3RACHA. We make music and stuff,” Changbin explains. He doesn’t know what exact lyrics Minho is reading over, and it makes him a bit uncomfortable that he’s doing it without permission, but he tries to play it cool.

Minho abruptly bursts out laughing, and something unpleasant, similar to embarrassment, settles in Changbin’s chest. “Oh my god,” Minho says between laughs, “Do you think girls are gonna be into this?”

Ah. So, Chan, Jisung and he decided to write a song different from their usual stuff, one involving women. And, truthfully, Changbin doesn’t really know what lyrics to write about girls, but he did his best and honestly he didn’t think it was so bad. Minho’s reaction is making him have second thoughts though. Maybe he should look over them again before recording.

“I- uh. I don’t know,” Changbin answers, feeling kind of flustered. The twinkle in Minho’s eyes as he reads his lyrics makes Changbin want to get up and rip the paper out of his hands, but it’s already too late.

Minho chuckles some more and puts it back down, then stares at Changbin with amusement in his eyes. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

“No,” Changbin answers bluntly, not liking where the subject is headed to.

“Have you ever had one?” Minho gets closer with the chair and leans towards Changbin curiously. It feels like he’s an aunt questioning her nephew about his love life. Very uncomfortable.

Changbin hesitates for a second before he replies, “No.”

“Why not?” Minho raises a brow. “You’ve spent your whole life without any relationship at all?”

Changbin is emotionally in a relationship with Hyunjin, but he’s not about to tell the elder that. Also, it sounds embarrassing to even just say it in his own head. “Yup. Hasn’t happened, and I don’t care.”

Minho hums. “Interesting. I wonder why. Have you tried being a bit less grumpy looking? That probably scares girls off.”

Changbin scoffs yet again. “I don’t _need_ a relationship, thanks. What about you? Do _you_ have a girlfriend?”

“Nope,” answers Minho with a smile. “But I have in the past, at least. I’ve got some experience.” When he finishes his sentence, he winks at Changbin. The younger immediately feels weirded out, and just wants Minho out of here.

This is going to take a lot of energy out of him.

 

 

 

“I’m telling you, there’s something not right about him,” Changbin repeats, talking more to himself than his two friends, who have mastered the skill of tuning him out.

They’re sitting around at Chan’s apartment, working on the song that Changbin had to change his lyrics for, the ones Minho laughed at. This song, unlike the other ones, Changbin produced. Usually, Chan is the one to make all of their beats, with the other two only helping out here and there. Changbin is actually quite proud of how it sounds, and what matters most is that the Chan and Jisung like it.

“I don’t know, Changbin. Your interactions with him have been very limited so far. Three days is not enough to really tell what kind of person he is,” reasons Chan. He’s currently going over the beat Changbin produced and helping out with the mixing, while Jisung is practicing his flow, adjusting words here and there.

“No, listen to me,” Changbin starts to reiterate. “He looks soft, but is much stronger than he seems and likes to prove it. He’ll randomly grab onto me and squeeze too hard, which, first of all, why the hell does he even need to touch me to begin with. Then, he also talks to me as if I’m a child? I’ll hear him use a normal tone with my dad but then he turns around and his voice gets all high pitched and slow with me. What the fuck is that about? Also, I think he’s flirting with me?”

At that, Jisung bursts out laughing. “ _Flirting_ with you? Hyung, I’m sorry but that’s the funniest shit I’ve heard today.” He puts down the pen he was holding and finally gives Changbin all of his attention. “Are you sure? I think you’re just so deluded and inexperienced that you’d mistake anything with flirting.”

Chan chuckles and joins in on the teasing. “Someone lends their pencil to Binnie and he’ll be like, ‘Hyung, this person totally has a crush on me! Why else would they help me out?’”

Both Chan and Jisung giggle, and Changbin’s cheeks flush, because he _has_ mistakenly assumed that some people were interested in him when, in fact, they were just being nice. But this time he’s sure something is off. “Well, why don’t you listen to my explanation and tell me what it sounds like, then?” he proposes, hoping to get some genuine feedback on his situation.

“Alright,” says Jisung. “We wouldn’t want you to go embarrass yourself with someone that you have to live with.”

“Wait,” interrupts Chan. “Wouldn’t it be kind of fucked up if Minho really _was_ flirting with you? You guys are technically supposed to be brothers…” At this point, they’ve all stopped working and have gathered closer to each other. They’re sitting on the floor, and Chan leans back against the couch and puts his laptop to the side, while the other two face him.

“Right, as I keep _saying_ , this guy is fucking weird.” Chan makes a hand gesture for Changbin to keep going. “Well, there’s that touching thing. I don’t get why, but he always finds a way to get his hands on me. Like, during dinner, he’ll put his hand on my thigh, but like in an area that is _not_ meant for purely platonic touching. Then, when I’m passing by him in the hallway, he’ll brush a hand against my back or shoulder. When he even just talks to me, he likes to rub my upper arm. It’s fucking _weird_.”

His friends don’t really seem convinced. “Maybe he’s just touchy like that,” says Jisung. “You know _I’m_ touchy, but that doesn’t mean I want to fuck you.”

Changbin groans. “Well, that’s because we’ve been friends for a while now. We’re comfortable with each other. I’ve known this guy for _three_ days and he’s already like this.”

“He could just be the type to get comfortable with people super close,” offers Chan. “I think you’re overthinking it.”

“No,” denies Changbin. “Well, maybe I’m overthinking it a bit, but you guys haven’t seen how he acts. Oh! He also winks at me and stuff and says suggestive things?”

Jisung furrows his brows. “Like what?”

“Like,” Changbin stops to think for a moment. “Okay, just this morning, I was pouring myself a bowl of cereal in the kitchen when he walked in and said, ‘Changbinnie likes milk? Would you like some of Minho’s?’ And I don’t even know what that _means_. He also speaks in the third person sometimes, which only makes him more confusing.”

“Hm, yeah, that’s kind of weird,” says Chan, expression finally shifting into one of concern.

“Maybe he has a special kind of almond milk, or something, that he wants to share?” suggests Jisung unsurely.

“He does not. He used the same carton that I did,” says Changbin.

The three of them sit there in silence for a bit, before Jisung finally blurts, “It’s his cum.”

Chan fake gasps and playfully hits Jisung. “That’s nasty,” he whines, and Changbin can’t help but agree with Chan, yet he thinks that Jisung is right.

“What if it is?” he asks. “Like, what else could it even be? Anybody have any other ideas?” Changbin switches his gaze from Chan to Jisung, and both of them just shrug.

“Sorry, hyung,” says the youngest. “Maybe he really does wanna fuck after all.”

Changbin scowls. The thought that Minho might potentially have a strange thing for him makes him so uncomfortable. Because first of all, that’s technically incest. Second, Minho’s is eccentric as hell and it sets Changbin off. Lastly, Changbin is _so_ afraid of intimacy. He craves it, but at the same time, the thought of somebody touching him makes him nervous as hell. The worst thing is how insistent Minho is. He really seems like the kind of guy that’s going to keep pushing until he finally gets what he wants, and if what he wants is to fuck Changbin, well… Changbin’s probably going to have to start avoid going home.

“You know what,” he says. “Maybe I am overthinking it. Maybe he’s just weird like that for no reason. I’m just going to ignore it!” declares Changbin.

Chan smiles at him. “Good job! Just ignore your issues instead of facing them, like a real adult,” he says sarcastically. No matter, because that’s what Changbin is going to do. How hard could it be to just brush Minho off?

Turns out that it’s much harder than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to finally start posting this. Let me know your thoughts and all! Comments and kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tripIebang/)


End file.
